She's a mortal PSYCH
by ch33tahp4w
Summary: What if Shawn, Gus, Juliet, and Carlton all met my OC Atalanta whose a demigod from New York? What if murder was added to the mix? Read as the world of demigods meets the world of Psych. And how Shawn and Gus react to the new information about the gods. (Atalanta's info on my profile) Read and Review! Psych AU
1. Transportation

**Takes place a month after The Last Olympian and after Psych season 5 episode 12 Duel **

**Spires (Shawn and Juliet are dating- no one knows)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or Percy Jackson. They belong to their respective owners.**

**So, I finally rewrote the story and I'm pretty happy about how much is different. Please Enjoy! **

**(For anyone who read the story with 'Carly' as my OC, please keep in mind that I have changed her name. Thank you)**

* * *

**_Long Island_**

Atalanta POV

Atalanta Jackson was so bored. The Second Titan war was over- thank gods- but she had nothing to do now. Well, she _could_ go out and climb the lava wall, make something at arts and crafts, train with her sword, bother her brother and his girlfriend, swim at the beach, hang out with Connor and Jamie, canoe….

But it was so hot out.

Like, a hundred degrees hot.

She was not very productive on days like today.

Atalanta lazily looked around her cabin from her spot on the bed, a small fan blowing air right in her face. Connor and Travis, with the cost of twenty drachmas, had snuck the fan from the mortal world into the camp borders. Plus, she had to give them her dessert for two weeks and take the blame for at least one prank. It was _so_ worth it.

It's been hot like this day since last Friday, five days ago. Maybe Apollo was driving his sun chariot a little too close to the earth or _something_, because she was dying from the heat. And boredom.

In fear of frying outside, Atalanta only left her cabin for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and a possible snack in the middle. Percy left the cabin for most of the day, hanging out with Annabeth.

Atalanta sighed as she thought about her brother's girlfriend. Her and Annabeth were close, as close as a daughter of Poseidon and a daughter of Athena could get, but Atalanta was so lonely. She honestly wasn't crushing on anyone hard at the moment. Maybe a little on Jake Mason, but that was just a faze.

Ugh, Aphrodite.

**_California_**

Gus POV

"Dude, check it out!" Shawn Spencer, head Psychic detective of the SBPD burst through the office of Psych, a medium sized brown package in his hand. Burton 'Gus' Guster, sat at his respective desk, previously shifting through bills, Shawn's bills, but spared a glance at his best friend when he came through the door with so much enthusiasm.

"What's in the package?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in the silent 'that better not be something you spent over a hundred dollars on' statement.

"Only fifty four dollars," Shawn stated cheekily as he began ripping into the box like a kid on Christmas.

Gus shrugged lightly and focused back on the bills piled up on his desk. Most of the charges were from _his_ credit card, used by Shawn behind his back. It wouldn't be that bad, if they had more cases coming in. Gus's job could only bring in so much money.

He was pulled out of his checking of the bills and balancing his checkbook when something blue was plopped onto his desk. Gus looked up slightly, only to give an unmanly yelp and frantically push himself out of his chair, sending it to the floor.

Because there was a blue Furby sitting on his desk.

"Shawn!" Gus growled once his previous shock that the _thing_ was sitting on his desk wore off. "What is that doing here?!"

"His name is Enrique. He loves playing tag," Shawn smiled.

"His name is 'Get That Thing Out of Here Right Now!'"

Shawn looked appalled as he went over to cover the toy's ears, "Don't listen to him, Enrique. He's just jealous that it won't be just me and him playing tag anymore."

"Shawn, you know I have a fear of these things," Gus growled. He spared a glance at the Furby, felt a shiver go down his spine, then looked back up at his friend, "And rightfully so! Look at its eyes! It's staring at me!"

"Like that llama at the zoo?"

"It was an alpaca," Gus corrected. "And that thing had plans, Shawn."

His friend only laughed and fiddled with the Furby's hair so it stood up, "Well, get used to him 'cause he's my new friend."

"You've got to be kidding me," Gus shook his head. Shawn did a lot of things, most Gus could tolerate, but the Furby was _not_ staying at the Psych office. Gus was already making plans about how it was going to 'disappear'.

The phone began ringing. Gus walked over to it, anything to get away from Enrique, and answered it, "Psych."

"Guster," The Chief greeted on the other side of the phone.

"Hey, Chief," he greeted back.

Shawn looked up when he heard the word 'Chief' and began making wild gestures of what Gus thought could have been the question 'why is she calling?'. Gus turned his body around so he wouldn't have to see him.

"I need you and Shawn to come down to the department. There's a," she hesitated, "case. I want you down here ASAP. No excuses."

"You got it," Gus barley finished his sentence before the Chief hung up on him. He shrugged and placed the phone back, something Shawn was never able to accomplish, and turned towards his friend. "We have a case."

"Really?" Shawn asked sarcastically as he placed the Furby back on Gus's desk. "I thought that that Chief just wanted to know how I was doing. Did she ask?"

Gus ignored him and grabbed his keys, "We need to go now. She said ASAP."

"Mkay," Shawn pat Enrique's head. "I'll be back soon."

Gus could only roll his eyes as they headed towards the Blueberry.

**_Long Island_**

Atalanta POV

Well, Atalanta wasn't bored anymore.

And the only reason was because she was running for her life in Camp Half-Bloods woods, laughing like a crazy chick.

You see, she'd had enough of just sitting in her cabin thinking about love and Aphrodite, so a brilliant idea popped in her head.

Let's make a stink bomb!

It wasn't hard to get Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate, in on the bomb making process. With a few spells, some firecrackers, the stink of something similar to the ball of raw sewage in a SpongeBob episode, and a match, the stink bomb was born. She and Lou hadn't even worked an hour on it.

Atalanta couldn't play a prank on the Hermes cabin, in fear of them taking her fan in some sort of cruel joke, so she strategically planned an attack on the Ares cabin.

Not her _brightest_ idea.

As soon as the first Ares kid shouted something about killing whoever did it, Lou had done some magical thing to turn her temporarily invisible while Atalanta ran for her life in the jungle that was the Camp Half-Blood woods. Monsters were stocked in the woods, but Atalanta kept her hand on her magical charm bracelet in case something decided to attack.

Thinking she'd run enough, Atalanta stopped and leaned against a tree for support. She was breathing heavily while laughing, so catching her breath proved to be a challenge.

Just when she finally calmed down, the image of the campers faces sent her into another laughing fit. Dionysus was probably going to have her head when she got back, but it was better than sitting on her bed with nothing to do. The sun couldn't shine through the trees, and Atalanta found it cooler inside the deeper part of the woods where she was rather than back at the camp. With a mental debate that went something like '_I can't sit down and leave Lou Ellen to take the blame_' and '_I'm gonna sit_'.

She slid down the tree and rested her head against the bark. It was peaceful, quiet even-

Atalanta's head snapped up. The woods were _never_ quiet. Ever.

Before she could get the Hades out of there, a sickening feeling settled in her stomach. For a second, she felt like throwing up before it spread throughout her whole body. A tingling sensation started at the tips of her fingers and toes. She stared at said appendages dumbly before her world went black.

Her stomach dropped. You know when you're on a roller coaster and the ride takes a steep dip that makes you feel like you're gonna die? That feeling in your stomach when that happens? Yeah, something similar to that.

She still felt, even if she didn't _feel_ all too good, so whatever had happened hadn't killed her. The feeling was trying to return to her body, but all she could do was sit on whatever she was sitting on with her head lolled back until she could feel again. Her stomach wanted to empty itself, but Atalanta stubbornly kept her food down. She didn't want to taste her meatball sub again– it wasn't as good a second time.

When she felt again, the first thing she was aware of was that she was sitting on something soft. Well, that wasn't the hard earth that she was sitting on previously. The second thing that she noticed was that she was moving. Earth doesn't move.

It was pretty safe to say that she wasn't on the ground at the Camp Half-Blood woods anymore.

Atalanta opened her eyes slightly and blinked at the sudden appearance of light. She pushed her head up and glanced around, quickly seeing that she was in a car. A very small car. With two people sitting in the front.

Atalanta stared at the back of the men's heads with owl eyes. Her first thought was 'Gods' and her second was 'Monster'.

"Shawn, that isn't your money to spend," the guy sitting on the driver's seat of the car stated with a huff. He was African American, dressed in a simple blue button down dress shirt that was tucked into his pants.

"It is too," the other guy, Shawn, stated in a very childlike whine. "I'm the one who solves the cases, Gus." He was a white guy with spiked up light brown hair, hazelnut eyes, and stubble on his face.

"You solve the cases but I have the job that brings in the steady money. This case is the first in a month- a whole month of you buying stupid things like that Furby."

And because Atalanta couldn't be quiet in the back of a strange car, she spoke up, "Really? A Furby?"

Gus freaked. He swerved to one side of the road, narrowly missing a gray Toyota, and as Atalanta silently wondered if she was going to seriously die in a car crash, Shawn and Gus both screamed like little girls. Once his car was straightened, Gus steered them towards the shoulder to the road.

Both men turned around simultaneously and Atalanta instantly dismissed the idea of them either being a god or a monster. They didn't radiate power, and their reaction to her being in the back of their car would only be expected by two mortals. Monsters would have smelt her right away.

Gus looked at Shawn, "Explain."

"Dude, she isn't mine," Shawn stated, looking strangely calm for just have found out that a random teenage girl was sitting in the back of his car. "And, yes, a Furby. His name is Enrique."

Atalanta tilted her head slightly and analyzed them. They didn't look special, so Hades knows why she was suddenly placed in their car. "Where am I?"

"In our car," Gus stated matter-of-factly with a scowl on his face. "Who are you and how are you in our car?"

"Atalanta Jackson," She stated proudly. Lots of monsters and gods have heard about her and her brother, so she loved to announce her name. It usually made whoever she was fighting wary and doubtful, fearful even. It was great. "And I have no idea."

"How you got in our car?" Gus raised an accusing eyebrow. "People don't usually forget how they break into someone's car."

Oh yeah, this looked bad didn't it?

Shawn's eyes flashed to her neck quickly. He put a hand to his temple and cocked her headed to the side as if he were listening to someone. "You're from a camp."

"Congrats," She stated sarcastically. "Want a cookie?"

"Do you have one?"

"Shawn, shut up," Gus growled. He turned his attention back to Atalanta, "Do you know who we are?"

That was a very cliché monster line. Atalanta always enjoyed saying that she didn't just so that the monsters would have a hissy fit. "Uh, no."

"Shawn Spencer, Head Psychic for the SBPD. And I'm getting a strong vibe that you're from a camp," Shawn smirked and gestured to his friend. "This is Gus. He's my sidekick."

Psychic? Yeah, okay.

Atalanta didn't know where she was, and it was becoming painfully clear that this was all real. Not a dream. She seriously got transported somewhere for some mysterious reason, and was placed in the back of a car with two strangers.

"Listen," Atalanta shook her head, trying to clear it from an oncoming headache. "Could I just… go? I didn't do anything wrong-"

"Didn't do anything wrong," Gus repeated. "You _broke_ into my _car_ and almost made me _hit_ another car! That is something wrong!"

"Sorry," she grumbled. It wasn't like she had any power against what had happened, "Won't happen again. Can I go now?"

Shawn was looking at her face, something she hadn't noticed till that moment since she'd been talking to Gus. It was kinda unsettling- like Annabeth when she was using her x-ray vision on Atalanta.

"Nuh-uh," Gus shook his head, "You aren't just leaving. You're coming with us- down to the police station."

Atalanta paled. Demigods weren't really supposed to hang around mortal police stations; they got in a lot of trouble on a regular bases and didn't need to be on file. There was probably something on her and Percy on the computers- probably that whole kidnapping that wasn't a real kidnapping from five years ago.

Shawn saw her pale and stopped analizing her face to glance at his friend, "Dude, don't just tell her we're taking her downtown! That's just rude."

Gus shook his head as he put his started up the car, "Scaring a man in his car is rude, Shawn. For almost killing us, she deserves it."

Atalanta frowned slightly, "Ouch."

Shawn turned back around in his seat. The ride was tense, well at least to Atalanta. She couldn't just knock the mortals out and make a run for it- her prints were already in the car. Then again, she really didn't need to be arrested. She couldn't shadow travel like Nico, and couldn't control the Mist like Thalia. Her skill was fighting and running, something that didn't exactly help you to look innocent.

The quiet in the car ate at Atalanta's nerves. She was never one for quiet, even when facing a mouthful of sharp teeth of something that wanted to eat her. Her ADHD didn't help and she moved around a lot, something that didn't go unnoticed by Shawn's observing eyes. It didn't help that the car was so small or that the two guys in the front whispered something to each other occasionally. Atalanta didn't know what they were saying but it was probably something about her.

She almost said something about it being rude to talk about someone when they clearly knew that the people were talking about them, but decided against it. Gus didn't like her, and yeah, she'd almost killed them. Unintentionally, of course.

When they pulled into the parking lot, there was a small knot of worry in her stomach. She didn't have any money or drachmas to call anyone and really didn't need the demigods at Camp to worry about her for no reason. She _could_ use a payphone to call Annabeth, but then she'd need to know her number. It kind of slipped her mind after the Titan War.

With a large amount of attitude, Atalanta threw the door open and came out of the car. Once she slammed the door closed, she turned to look it and felt her eyes widen slightly at the size. It was one of those smart car things.

"Gods, that thing is small," She murmured before she could stop herself. Shawn came out of the car and took a quick glance at the car's lock, squinting slightly as he did.

Gus frowned, "It's a company car."

She rolled her eyes and followed them into the police station. She had half a mind to make a run for it.

Then remembered that she was by a _police_ _station_ and that it wasn't a very good idea.

They entered the station and saw the bustle of activity going on around them. Officers walked past them, saying hi to Shawn and Gus while giving her a confused look. She ignored those. One really tall officer was walking past them, shuffling through some files with an intense focus. He wasn't exactly looking where he was going, but that didn't matter because when  
he would almost crash into someone, the officers would move out of his way like it was a regular thing.

They passed an office that had all its blinds closed so no one could see through. Probably the leader/ Chief person. They didn't go into the door though; instead they made their way to one specific desk.

The desk looked very organized, something that most of the desks around lacked. A man sat at the desk, his attention focused on the paper he was currently writing on. He had dark hair with graying sides and blue eyes that would be bright if they wanted to be. Apparently, they didn't want to be. He was so focused on his work that he didn't know that they'd arrived by him till Shawn slapped a stack of folders on the corner of his desk.

"Lassie!" Shawn chirped when the man jumped and briefly reached into the side of his jacket.

His hands dropped albeit reluctantly, and he glared at Shawn, "What are you doing here, Spencer? I've got real police work to do that can't be interrupted by you two idiots shenanigans."

"We're here for a case," Shawn stated, not at all fazed at being called an idiot. He also didn't even say anything about her- something that she didn't know whether to be insulted or relieved by.

Apparently, Gus hadn't forgotten about her, "And because we had a stowaway."

Lassiter straightened slightly in his chair. It was obvious that the guy like all the action he got while being a police officer. Shooting guns probably included.

"She almost killed us in our car," Gus explained. Lassiter looked like he really wanted to make a comment about that, but Gus continued before he could, "She broke into our car and almost made us hit another car."

Shawn scoffed lightly, "There was no way she could have broken into our car. The glass wasn't shattered and the lock wasn't picked. Nope- the spirits say that she's innocent."

Atalanta stared at Shawn, wondering why he was standing up for her. Trying not to get her arrested- even how the situation looked. And, spirits? This guy wouldn't last a second talking to spirits.

"I'm going to need more evidence than the spirits if what Guster says is true," Lassiter stated, already taking out his handcuffs which Atalanta instinctively backed away from.

"She's innocent," Shawn repeated.

"Shut it, Shawn," Gus hissed. "She almost got us-"

"Dude, just listen to me, would you?" Shawn glanced at Atalanta and Lassiter before grabbing Gus's shoulder and pulling him away from them. They stood next to each other, whispering loudly but too fast for Atalanta to really follow. Lassiter rolled his eyes while Atalanta just awkwardly stood there.

A few seconds later and the guys turned around, their faces both blank and they slowly walked over. Gus shot a sharp look at Shawn, who hissed something about a Furby, before looking back at Lassiter, "Never mind."

"You two are idiots," Lassiter announced.

The office with the closed blinds opened to reveal a woman with short blonde hair in a bob, "Lassiter, O'Hera, Spencer, and Guster in my office, _now_." Her voice left no room for argument.

Lassiter turned towards Atalanta, "Sit here- don't touch anything and don't even look at anything. I'll be keeping my eye on you."

Atalanta sat in the chair, a slight pout on her face from being told what to do. The sea never liked to be restrained, Atalanta recalled when her dad said that, and that included listening to instructions. She watched as Lassiter reluctantly turned and headed towards the Chief's office, followed by Shawn and Gus. Another blonde woman went in as well, her hair up in a bun as she strode confidently in behind the other guys.

Atalanta waited, but she grabbed a piece of blank printer paper and made a paper plane out of spite. Lassiter could suck it.


	2. The body- and the knife

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or Percy Jackson. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Shawn POV

The girl was strange, Shawn gave her that. Besides the fact that she just randomly showed up in their car like Despereaux, she also acted pretty calm about it. Shawn could tell she was confused, he'd grown up reading people's faces, but Atalanta was still acting like she had the situation under control. And her eyes- they were the weirdest part. Shawn had seen people who had come back from a war, his dad's friends mostly, and they had that similar look in their eyes that Atalanta did. It was a mixture of sadness and regret- something she hid well. But he could still see it.

When they'd gotten out of the Blueberry after arriving at the Police station, Shawn glanced at the locks. They weren't picked. And the windows were still intact. There's no such thing as a perfect crime, his dad had said, but then how did she get in the car?

That mystery bothered Shawn, but it didn't mean that he was going to let Lassiter lock her up. Or let Gus tell him to lock her up. He saw the way she'd fidgeted in the backseat of the car. Probably ADHD. He saw the beads around her neck, something that probably had to do with a camp. And, yeah, he was right.

They left her sitting at Lassiter's desk, something he could tell that the older man didn't like. But that was okay, Lassiter didn't like many things.

They entered the office and Shawn sent a brief smile towards Juliet. They'd agreed that there was no touching in the department and that no one should know that they were in a relationship. Shawn kept up the constant flirting- people might get suspicious if he didn't.

"Glad you're all here," The Chief, Karen Vick, stated as she sat at her desk and intertwined her fingers.

"Glad to be here, Chief," Shawn smiled widely.

She shot him a stern look, "Yes, well, I have a case that _all_ of you need to be on."

Lassiter groaned, "Why do they have to come along."

"Because," she turned towards him sharply, "this case is very peculiar. Something with little evidence- and I know for a fact that the Psychic department can work with little to no evidence."

"So can we," Lassiter objected.

"Yeah, but we're better at it," Shawn stated matter-of-factly.

"Both of you knock it off," The Chief growled. She produced a file containing no more than two papers from her desk and handed it to the ever quiet O'Hera, "This is all we've got on it. I want you to go to the scene and solve this case while keeping it on the down low. I do not want anyone else on this case- and Woody will look at the body for you all. He will also be taking it to the morgue. Questions?"

Gus raised his hand, "Yeah, um, are we going in blindly?"

"It's a deceased body, Mr. Guster, not a spy mission," She explained exasperatedly.

"We helped a spy once," Shawn pointed out needlessly.

The Chief nodded her head towards the door, a sign that they should probably leave. Once they got out of the door, Shawn made a grab for the file in Juliet's hands, only for Lassiter to get it first. He scowled at the two papers inside, which showed nothing but a few quickly taken pictures of the body. "We should go now," he suggested.

Gus pointed at Carly, who was sitting at Lassiter's desk throwing paper planes around the department, "What about her?"

Lassiter wacked the file on his hand, "I could lock her up."

Shawn doubted she would appreciate the small space. Plus, he'd rather keep an eye on her to figure out her story without prying, "Nah, let her come."

Of course Lassiter and Gus started objecting, "She's a stranger, Shawn," Gus groaned. "Not to mention how creepy it was for her to be in our car."

"Who is this girl, anyway?" Juliet asked curiously.

"Her name is Atalanta Jackson and she kinda randomly appeared in our car," Shawn answered.

Juliet raised a delicate eyebrow and took a glance at the girl, "She doesn't look older than seventeen. I guess it wouldn't hurt to bring her along."

"O'Hera," Lassiter stated with a wounded expression.

"Hey, Carly!" Shawn shouted. Said girl snapped her neck towards him and cocked her head to the side. "Come on, we're going on an adventure."

Atalanta shrugged and placed the paper plane she was prepared to throw on the desk. She stood up and hesitated. Quickly, she spun around, picked the plane up, and threw it as far as she can. Satisfied, she walked over to them.

Lassiter glared, "I told you _not_ to touch anything."

"Yes," She nodded. Before he could say anything else, she asked, "What are we doing?"

"Going to a crime scene," Juliet stated. She smiled and held out her hand, "Juliet O'Hera."

Atalanta smiled back, even if it was somewhat awkwardly, "Atalanta Jackson. Attie for short."

They shook hands and Shawn turned towards the door, "Now, to the Lassie Mobile!"

§§§§§§PaGe BrEaK§§§§§§

During the ride, Atalanta was placed between Shawn and Gus. She shifted a lot, never really comfortable.

"It's so squishy back here," She whined.

Shawn tried to start a conversation, but Lassiter threatened to tie him to the roof for the rest of the drive. When Atalanta commented that she'd always wanted to do that, Lassiter flat out told them that he wanted silence. It wasn't that bad, considering that the drive was about an hour long.

When they did get to the house and parked in the driveway, Atalanta pushed Shawn out of the car and ran into open space. She moved so fast that Lassiter went for his gun in case she ran.

"Freedom!" She screamed. "Thank gods! Hades, tie me up on the roof next time!"

There was that word again. Gods. Most people say gosh or god, but Shawn never heard gods. And wait, Hades? Unless his Clash of the Titans memory was failing him- which he highly doubted- Hades was that god of the underworld. Eh, he wasn't really good with those types of things. He and Gus would have to do some research back at the Psych office.

"That could be arranged," Lassiter barked. "Now, let me set some ground rules. Rule number one: Don't touch anything. Rule number two: Don't speak. Rule number three: This is a special case, which means that we're not going to tell anyone about it. Understand?"

Atalanta stared at him, as if she really wanted to say something snarky. But, she just rolled her eyes and 'agreed to the terms and conditions'.

They went to the door and Lassiter held up his hand to stop Shawn, Gus, and Atalanta from coming to close to the door. Lassiter made some hand signals to Juliet, telling her to get ready. She gave a slight nod, gun in hand and body ready for the unpredictable. Lassiter took a deep breath and round up his foot to kick the door down.

The door flew open and Lassiter and Juliet immediately went inside the house, guns up and ready to shoot at anything that moved.

They went around the whole house, which wasn't that big, and shouted the all clear. The trio entered the house, ready to see what made the Chief make the case private.

Shawn didn't know it then, but the whole case was going to change his perception of the world.

Atalanta POV

Something was wrong. Atalanta felt it as soon as she walked into the little house. Call it a sixth sense that demigods have. She felt… unnerved.

They walked into the room and immediately, something smelled rank. It was probably the cold, dead body laying on the floor.

Dead bodies didn't bother Atalanta as much as they would a normal sixteen year old, because she'd seen her share of dead bodies. More than she'd ever wanted to see. Still, it wasn't the best sight in the world.

The woman was sprawled out on the floor facing the ceiling. Her eyes were open, but Atalanta couldn't see them from where she stood. She had blonde, curly hair and a typical California tan- at least she did. She was mostly pale now with blood surrounding her body where the bullet wounds were. Atalanta frowned as she looked at the woman- it was a disturbing resemblance to an Athena child.

Atalanta turned her head to the door where Gus was standing, shaking his head, "Blood." He murmured.

Wimp.

Lassiter walked up to the body and did a double take.

"What did you find?" Juliet asked.

Shawn walked over to the body, and Atalanta followed, almost like in a trance, with a sickening feeling in her gut.

"It's just... Huh." Lassiter cocked his head to the side and stared at the woman's face.

Once Atalanta got to the woman she was finally able to see her eyes. They were startling gray- the same gray as Annabeth's eyes.

Atalanta suppressed a scream- instead it came out as a strangled gasp and she stumbled backwards. A murdered Athena child- or woman. For all anyone knew it could have even been a monster. How this woman made it to adult hood was beyond Carly, and she couldn't help but have a heavy weight in her heart. This woman survived monsters and gods, yet she was taken out by a few bullets.

Lassiter looked at her sharply, "What?"

It wasn't like she could tell them what she was thinking. Mortals were kept in the dark about the Greek world for a reason- and she didn't want to be the demigod who let her secret out. This case wasn't normal- now she knew why it was private.

"It's just..." Atalanta shook her head, "she has gray eyes."

She saw Shawn staring at her face from her peripheral vision. She tried not giving too much away in her facial expression, because she was sure that Shawn had a special talent of reading people. How else could he pretend to be Psychic?

"This place have a bathroom?" Because she seriously needed to be alone here. "And could I use it?"

Lassiter was about to say no, she could tell, but Juliet nodded her head with a smile, "Down that hall to the left."

Atalanta thanked her and headed down the hall. Once she got into the bathroom, she shut the door and locked it. Heaving a huge sight, Atalanta covered her face with her hands and groaned lightly. She… she just wanted to play a prank on the Ares kids! Was this some sort of punishment by one of the gods? Or maybe it was a quest. If that really was a dead demigod lying on the floor, then whoever sent her on this little trip wanted her to find whoever was killing their kids. Wow, maybe the gods were getting better.

Atalanta uncovered her eyes when she felt a soft breeze hit her face. She stared at the open window with longing. Longing because she could totally run and forget about everything that happened. But then she'd just be ditching the police to solve an insolvable case. Something demigods shouldn't do because it was their duty to the world.

Then, Atalanta had a small part of her brain question why the window was open. Juliet had been in there, but she wouldn't have opened a window to a crime scene no one was supposed to know about.

Her demigod senses allowed her to dodge the knife that came hurling at her face from outside the window. She didn't even have time to scream. Instead, she moved her head and closed her eyes, hoping for the best. When she heard the sound of something piercing through wood, she slowly opened her eyes.

You know in those movies when the bad guys throw knifes at people and it _just_ misses the good guys face. Yeah, well, _that_ just happened.

Atalanta opened her eyes to see the knife _centimeters_ from her face. She stared at the sharp object with owl eyes before coming to her senses and pushing herself off the wall. Before another knife could be thrown at her face, she ran over to the window. Before she shut it, a small green leaf was caught in her peripheral vision. She turned her head towards the leaf and found it connected to a vine. The vine was growing all around the window, mostly above it, and was filled with delicious plump grapes. Shaking her head, Atalanta shut the window roughly before closing the blinds so no one could see inside.

She turned back to the knife which was wedge deeply into the wall like a super spy threw it. Atalanta tried not to scream. Sure she'd come to plenty of life and death situations but _oh gods a knife almost pierced her skull_.

She wrapped her fingers around the handle of the knife and swiftly pulled it. It came out easy enough. She examined the blade and touched the tip with her pointer finger. It was definitely Celestial Bronze. Well whoever was trying to kill her wasn't stupid.

Weapons made with Celestial Bronze cannot be seen by mortals for what it really is. Let alone dust prints off of them. If the knife killed her, the police wouldn't be able to find her killer. If the killer was a monster it would be imposable, and if it was another demigod… she didn't want to think so.

There was a knock on the door that made Carly's heart jump in her throat for a split second, "What are you doing in there?" Lassiter asked.

"Girl stuff," She responded with a slight snicker.

There was a pause, clearly he hadn't expected her to say that, "Well… hurry up. Or I'll send Juliet in there."

Atalanta examined the blade for another second, noticing the intricately designed picture of the Minotaur's face on the handle. She didn't think that the department would be able to do anything with a knife so she slid it underneath the sink, hopefully to be forgotten.

She walked over to the toilet, flushed it, washed and dried her hands before coming out to see Lassiter still there waiting for a response. He jumped back and pulled a gun, probably thinking that she was stupid enough to make a weapon in the bathroom. Mentally rolling her eyes, she followed him back to where the girl was.

"So, this is what's happening," Shawn stated cheerfully. "Her name was Natalie Bact. She lived here alone, except for her boyfriend who hadn't been by in a few days. He took a trip to New York for a couple of days and should be back soon. The report says that the Gardener, a man named Carl, was the one who originally found her like this. He stated that he hadn't seen her in a few days and decided to use the key to get in. He contacted the police right away."

"How do you know about her boyfriend going to New York?" Atalanta asked curiously.

Shawn smirked at what could only be described as arrogance and brought his hand up to his temple. A sign that meant he psychically found out. She gave him a look that clearly meant 'yeah right'.

The two actual detectives were crouched next to the body, looking at it with a critical eye. Shawn and Gus were whispering to each other in the corner of the room which left Atalanta alone. She sighed slightly, still jumpy from her encounter with the knife, and examined the room. Demigods were able to see more than mortals- maybe she could find a clue.

Her eyes scanned over a calendar that was mostly hidden behind a pile of mail. It was mostly blank, except for the date of the 25th, tomorrow, which was circled in red ink. It read _Bill comes back from New York_.

Atalanta almost, _almost_, snorted. How could the detectives not see that Shawn got his information like any other police officer- by looking around the room and finding clues no matter how insignificant they might be?

Shawn looked over at her just in time to see her eyes filled with humor at finding his 'Psychic' clue. He cocked his head to the side to which Atalanta responded with a smirk. Yeah, his secret was safe. She knew what it was like to have a secret, and wouldn't like it if someone found out and began telling everyone.

They stayed for about an hour. There wasn't much Lassiter or Juliet could do without having the body go through an autopsy but they made sure to get as many clues as possible. They went back in the car, the sun starting to go down.

"Uh, I know about that whole 'no talking 'cause I want silence' rule, but I kinda need to know where I'm suppose to stay for the night," Atalanta explained.

Lassiter scowled at the road, "How about a holding cell."

"I second that," Gus stated.

"Hey!" She shouted. "Come on! None of you are willing?"

"You could stay at the Psych office," Shawn mumbled. "It would be like a slumber party!"

Juliet shrugged lightly, "As long as someone's watching her, I don't mind."

It took a moment before Lassiter finally caved, "Fine. But she's your responsibility."

Atalanta decided not to mention how she was in the car and to complain not to talk about her while she was there. Instead, she endured the long and silent hour of the car ride. They parked at the police department and Lassiter all but threw them out of his car. Everyone loaded into what Atalanta learned was called a Blueberry and drove to what she believed was the Psych office. She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't tired.

Shawn and Gus allowed Atalanta to sleep on the couch, and left her in the main room while they set up a laptop in the room with the table. In the end, she was left alone in a completely dark room, a pillow and blanket set up on the couch with the guy's one room over, still awake and researching whatever on their laptop.

She fell asleep relatively easily.


	3. You're on the right track

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or Percy Jackson. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Shawn POV

Shawn made sure the girl was fast asleep before doing his research. Making sure Enrique was by his laptop, Shawn typed in 'Hades' in the Google search bar. Once the page loaded, he clicked on the first link- a Wikipedia page.

"'Hades'," Shawn read keeping his voice quiet, "'was the ancient Greek god of the underworld-'"

"You're looking up Hades?" Gus asked, "Shawn, I know all about the Greek gods. For example, Hades ruled the underworld because he picked the shortest straw from his brother Zeus and Poseidon. Poseidon got the sea and Zeus ruled over all the gods in the sky. Hades was said to be torment souls of those of the damned and let those who lived on the world- hero demigods mostly- and did good things with their lives go to the Field of Elysium. It was pretty much a paradise."

Shawn gave Gus a blank stare.

Gus gave an exasperated sigh, "Hades is the equivalent to Hell."

_"Freedom! Thank gods! Hades, tie me up on the roof next time!"_

"So, Attie pretty much said Hades to cover up a curse?" Shawn asked as he scrolled down the Wiki page.

"I guess," Gus shrugged.

A word caught Shawn's eye, "Demigod?"

"A demigod was a person or child who was half god and have mortal. Usually the gods would go around and 'hook up' with a mortal- either man or woman." Gus explained as he stood next to Shawn to read the page.

"Huh. Anything useful you can tell me?" Shawn asked in a monotone voice.

Gus glared at Shawn, "Shut it Shawn. In seventh grade, when we learned about the Greek gods, I always wanted to be a child of Athena- the wisdom goddess. Unfortunately, I didn't have the gray eyes that her children were born with, so that fantasy was let down."

Shawn had a flashback to the crime scene.

_"It's just..." Atalanta shook her head, "she has gray eyes."_

"Like that woman," Shawn mumbled. "The victim."

"Yea- but Shawn, a lot of people have gray eyes. From white people to Chinese to blacks," Gus explained.

"Maybe she's a demigod," Shawn said with a smirk. "I could ask."

"No, Shawn," Gus said strictly. "You are not going to ask Atalanta if she's a demigod in front of all those people and put her on the spot. Plus, you'll sound stupid."

"I thought you didn't even like her, Gus," Shawn complained. "Besides, all I need to do is see the reaction on her face. That'll be enough."

"Yea," Gus snorted. "She'll look at you like you're crazy. Then you'll be tested, _again_. Besides, she doesn't have Athena's gray eyes."

"Yea, but didn't all the gods hook up? Weren't there like ten?"

"Twelve main Olympians, Shawn," Gus corrected. "But there are hundreds of minor gods. Why do you even want this information? The gods were myths to explain why things happened in the world that people couldn't explain. Before science. Like the sun rising in the morning and falling at night- Apollo was the Greek god who pulled the sun on his chariot causing the sun's cycle. Now, science revealed that-"

"That there's no crazy god on a chariot, pulling the sun across the sky. Yea, I got it Gus."

Gus glared at his friend and turned to look at the closed door where Atalanta was sleeping on the other side, "We have to sleep in here, don't we?"

"Yup!" Shawn smirked. "Come on, Gussy, we haven't had a sleep over in, like, weeks!"

Gus heaved a huge sigh and looked around the room, his eyes falling on the Furby, "No, way, Shawn. I am _not_ sleeping with that thing in the same room as me."

A mischievous smirk lit up Shawn's face, "Fine. I know where to put it."

Atalanta POV

Atalanta knew that the day was going to be difficult as soon as she opened her eyes to see a blue Furby staring straight into her soul. With a scream, Atalanta wacked the thing so hard it flew to the other side of the room and hit the wall with a thud. Atalanta blinked repeatedly at the light shining through the Psych window, and she shook her head from the sleepiness.

Shawn came in the room, a stupid little smirk on his face, "Sleep well?"

Atalanta wished he wasn't mortal. She hated being the target for jokes and pranks- mostly because she grew up being that target. Now that she had control over being bullied, because she wasn't anymore, pranks were kept to a minimum. Minimum because no matter how many time you threaten to burn the Hermes cabin to the ground, they still come back to play pranks.

Instead of letting her temper get the better of her, something that wasn't easy and took about five years to master, she stated, "Fantastical. By the way, was it Enrique? Well, Enrique just learned to fly."

Shawn laughed and picked up a paper before crumbling it into a ball. He turned around and threw it at something behind him, "Come on, Gus! We have to get the autopsy room."

Gus groaned in the other room. In a few seconds, he was stumbling towards the fridge. "Please tell me that was the Furby that hit the wall."

"Yeah," Atalanta scowled at Shawn.

"You know, you might not be that bad," Gus mumbled sleepily as he filled up a glass of orange juice. Atalanta took that as a win- maybe they trusted her a little bit more now.

"Do you need to freshen up?" Shawn asked as he poured some cereal in a bowl.

"Just need to brush my hair," She groaned as she got off the couch. Atalanta stretched her arms out in front of her, giving a content sigh when the satisfying pop was heard.

Her trip to the bathroom barely lasted a minute before she was coming out again. What she found was two grown men wrestling over the carton of milk. She stared at them and marveled how they were so much like her and her brother- besides them not being related and that they were both guys.

Ignoring them, Atalanta sat back on the couch and wondered about the case. The police knew the victims name, her boyfriend's name, and the gardener's name. Atalanta, on the other hand, knew all that plus the fact that the woman was a demigod and that it could have been another demigod that killed her or a monster.

Plus there was the whole knife fiasco. Something threw a knife at her face, which meant that something knew that she was there. That was weird, since Atalanta didn't know that she was going to take a surprise trip to California.

Plenty of monsters would like to kill her, Atalanta knew. But there were also leftover traitor demigods from Kronos's army. After the gods won, most of the traitors were already defeated but the ones who weren't just ran off. She knew that the gods were looking for them- but… well, California could be a place at least one traitor is hiding out. The woman, Natalie Bact, was too old to be someone who fought in the war and Atalanta didn't remember seeing her on the battlefield. Then why was she dead? And how did she reach such an old age?

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Shawn asked her if she wanted breakfast. Just as he asked, Atalanta's stomach growled causing both men to laugh, including herself. She settled on eating an apple, which she had to finish quickly in order to leave the Psych office so they could get to the autopsy.

Apparently Lassiter hadn't expected Atalanta to be tagging along with Shawn and Gus, because he told them that she wasn't permitted to see the body. After Shawn went on some Psychic rant, Lassiter shut him up by letting Atalanta join them. He made a big show of repeating his rules from the other day, to which she rolled her eyes.

When they joined everyone in the autopsy, Juliet made a beeline to Shawn and whispered something in his ear to which Shawn thanked her for. Atalanta thought they were cute together. Even if she wasn't a daughter of Aphrodite.

Woody, a large balding man with a creepy smile was the coroner. He stood at the head of the woman, whose body was covered up with a sheet, while Atalanta, Shawn, Gus, Lassiter, and Juliet all stood around the rest of the body. The victims head was showing, and thanks gods the eyes were closed. She didn't need to see those gray eyes again.

"Well, it was confirmed that she was shot three times," Woody stated. Well, obviously. He pointed to her, "Is she supposed to be here?"

"She's got clearance," Lassiter grumbled. "Now tell us things we don't know."

His gaze lingered on Atalanta for more than she liked so she glared at the man. Woody snapped his head towards the face of the woman before beginning. "Her name was Natalie Bact," He said as he pulled up an evidence bag with bullets in it. "And there's something really interesting in here."

There was a long pause then Gus said, "Well are you going to show us?"

"Oh, right sorry," Woody took the bullets out, "Theses bullets aren't made with ordinary bullet materials like lead, gliding metal, cupronickel, copper alloys, or steel."

"Then what is it?" Lassiter asked irritably.

"That's the funny part: I'm not completely sure. I did some research on the metal and came across a website from a guy named Frederick Chase. The description in his site matched the description of the bullets," Woody stated.

Oh, wasn't expecting that one. Fredrick Chase was Annabeth's dad- the guy who met Athena. Atalanta met him a few years back when his daughter was kidnapped by Luke Castellan, the leader of the traitor demigods. He was pretty cool for an old guy and even came to the rescue with a Sopwith Camel plane and shot monsters with massive Celestial Bronze bullets. That guy was a World War I junkie and loved to study weaponry and troop formations.

Atalanta tried to keep her face neutral when she heard Fredrick Chase's name, but Connor once told her that she had a _horrible_ poker face. Shawn glanced at her quickly, so she shrunk her already slightly wide eyes down and listened to what was happening around her.

"Frederick Chase?" Lassiter asked, "I've heard of him. He does research on World War I, he's got some interesting war stuff I'll give him that."

"Wait!" Woody said, "There's more! I was able to place the metals material as Celestial Bronze."

They were completely Celestial Bronze? And they could see them? But… its Celestial Bronze! They're mortals; they shouldn't be able to see them! Maybe it's because the woman was shot, and Woody knew there were bullets there… maybe the god that sent her on this freaky trip was allowing them to see through the Mist.

"That metal sounds familiar," Gus mumbled, mostly to himself.

"Celestial bronze?" Lassiter asked, "Let me see those bullets!"

Woody gladly handed over the bullets and it only took Lassiter a glance before he said, "CZ 75 handgun. The most used pistol for governments, militaries, police and security agencies."

Shawn scanned the woman's face before raising his hand, "I have a question regarding the woman's eyes! Were they really gray or just contacts?"

"They were really gray," Woody stated, "Actually the first for me."

Shawn looked at the woman's wrist which was barely visible from under the sheet. He seemed to be able to see enough though, because he went into 'I'm totally a Psychic' mode.

Shawn began shaking his own wrist, his eye tightly closed as if her were in a trance. Gus rolled his eyes at his best friend, something else that confirmed her suspicion that Shawn wasn't Psychic. Lassiter looked up from the woman's face to scowl at the show Shawn was performing.

"Her… wrist," He stated with great difficulty. "There's a… a bruise on her… wrist!"

"That's correct, Shawn," Woody stated happily. He shook his head slightly, "I'll always be impressed. Now, the woman had bruises on her wrist, and after swabbing a sample of the skin, I was able to get some traces of DNA off of it. The man who left it, his name is William Sarto."

Shawn's eyes flashed, "That's the boyfriend!"

Atalanta remembered the calendar with the date circled for today that said: _Bill comes back from New York_.

Atalanta opened her mouth to share her awesome discovery- because she wasn't just being babysat- when Shawn beat her to it. In a much more obnoxious way.

His hand flew to his temple, "Apples? Skyscrapers? _Les Misérables_?! Giant Christmas trees? Gus, what does it mean?!"

"The blood of angry men?" Lassiter asked.

Atalanta answered before she knew what she was doing, "New York?"

Shawn opened his eyes and sent a 'tired' smile in her direction, "That's where he's coming from."

"He took a trip to New York?" Gus asked.

"Yeah, and he's coming back today," Atalanta stated before Shawn could. He sent her an annoyed look, to which she smirked at.

Suddenly, Gus snapped his fingers like a little light bulb just went off in his head, "That's where I've heard it before! Celestial Bronze was the metal forged from Olympus during the Greek era." He looked extremely proud of himself, while Atalanta's heart was hammering in her chest, but then Gus deflated slightly, "That can't be Celestial Bronze. It doesn't _exist_."

"Like I said," Woody explained, "I went on Fredrick Chase's website and matched this metal to his description. Maybe the guy's nutso, but I don't know what other metal it could be."

"You're saying," Lassiter stated slowly, his words building up in volume as they went along, "that you're classifying the murder weapon as something used by Greek gods?"

"Demigods," Gus corrected.

Atalanta cringed at the word. They were getting dangerously close to the truth and she didn't know what to do. She remembered Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Percy ran her through with a sword the first time they met and she asked all these questions to which Percy answered. That's like a big no-no in the Greek world. But there _were_ undying skeletons trying to kill him. Maybe it was the pressure.

"Demigods," Juliet repeated. "Children of a mortal and a god or goddess. What-"

"Irrelevant," Lassiter rolled his eyes. "Listen to yourselves. You're talking about the _Greek gods_. They never have and never will exist."

_If only you knew_, Atalanta thought.

Again, Shawn was looking at her like he wanted to ask something but was banned to do so. She turned towards him and gave him a questioning look, one that said '_can I help you?_'. He crinkled his nose and turned back towards the body. What Atalanta would give to know what he was thinking.

The autopsy room suddenly got very quiet as no one knew what to say. They didn't have many leads… Atalanta wondered what would happen if she showed the knife to everyone. They might see it, they might not. They might say something about withholding evidence from the police then lock her up. They might think the knife insignificant.

Shawn announced a smoothie break, to which Gus readily agreed and Atalanta was pretty much dragged to. Lassiter didn't want to be responsible for her and she wasn't allowed to be left alone. It bothered her that Shawn and Gus would rather take a break then help solve the case. Demigod lives were at stake!

Still… Atalanta hadn't had a smoothie in gods knows how long. So that was why they were walking on the sidewalk in California, sipping different smoothies per person. Pineapple for Shawn, cherry for Gus, and strawberry for Atalanta.

It was _such_ a nice day in California. The air smelled sweet, not too humid or too hot. A perfectly clear blue sky, the sun shining down on everything. Better than the other day at Camp Half-Blood.

As Atalanta sipped her smoothie and walked on the sidewalk next to Shawn, she thought about Camp. She was a little home sick, and gods knows why she was sent here alone. What about Percy? Maybe Aphrodite opposed the idea; the goddess of love was literally obsessed with her brother's relationship. Five years and they were finally together. Maybe it was a break for them. And Atalanta, being a loner with no boyfriend, was just the second option.

She shook those feelings off when she noticed that they were nearing the Psych office. It was then that she noticed that Shawn and Gus had been whispering to each other pretty much the whole time. Well, that's suspicious.

When they entered the office, Shawn walked to the blinds and shut them securely. Gus stood by the middle doorway, his face exasperated as he shook his head. Atalanta sipped her smoothie.

"Okay, so down to the point: we know you have a secret," Shawn deadpanned.

Atalanta moved the straw around with her tongue feigning nonchalance, "Oh?"

He scowled slightly, "Yes. I'm not too sure what yet, but I'm close."

"Why don't you ask the spirits?" Atalanta asked mockingly.

"I did," he stated. "They aren't responding."

"'Cause they don't exist," Atalanta rolled her eyes. "Listen Shawn, I know you aren't Psychic." As an afterthought she added, "Read me."

Shawn rose an eyebrow, "What?"

"Go on," Atalanta placed her empty cup, _when had she emptied it?_, and leveled her gaze on the man. "Read me."

Shawn crossed his arms, "That's not how the spirits work."

She crossed her arms defiantly, "Then you're not a Psychic."

Shawn crossed his arms as well and glared at the girl. Atalanta increased her glare, surprising Shawn slightly as he took a tiny step back. "Fine."

Her gaze was challenging as Shawn examined her. She wondered what he'd observe. Apparently it was something confusing because he cocked his head to the side and squinted slightly at her hand. Atalanta marveled how, unless you were looking for it, he kept his face mostly neutral.

He placed a hand on his temple, something Atalanta was bored of seeing, "You fence."

Allowing a small smile to graze her lips, she shook her head. He'd seen her calloused hands- something that had come with climbing rock walls and training with a sword. He was really close, though.

"Shawn, you look stupid," Gus grumbled.

"Rock climbing," Shawn shot at her.

A tiny nod, but still an unimpressed look on her face. It looked like he really wanted to say something, but a glare from Gus stopped him. Maybe he had his suspects of what she was, but Gus was stopping him from saying it.

"So, this is what I've got: You go to a Camp- a summer camp- where you rock climb, canoe, have arts and crafts, and deal with bullies. You have a brother- a twin brother named Perseus Jackson- and five years ago you and him were involved in a kidnapping. You're from New York, with a mom named Sally Jackson and a step-dad named Paul Blowfis. Why you're down here where you have no family relation is beyond me. "

Atalanta had to admit- that was a little creepy. If she didn't know that Juliet had probably researched her and told Shawn what she had found at the autopsy room, Atalanta would have believed that he was Psychic.

Shawn had an entirely too smug look on his face, "By the way, Perseus? Who names their kid's Perseus and Atalanta?"

"My mom," Atalanta stated, a bit insulted. His name was only Perseus after the son of Zeus who actually got a happy ending. She'd named Percy after him in hopes that he would also have a happy ending. Atalanta's name had been like the mortal who had been really… strong. She was abandoned as a baby, survived in the wild after being raised by bears, and became a hunter. Even after having a tough life, she was still relatively happy and positive. Her mom hoped she could be like that and inherit the moxie.

"Enlighten me."

"Fine," Atalanta squared her shoulders and looked Shawn in the eye. "For the camp, you looked at my necklace. For the camp activities, those are regular things you would do at a camp. For the rock climbing, you saw my calloused hands. For the kidnapping and personal information thing, I saw you talking to Juliet in the autopsy room. She told you that stuff about me and my brother."

Shawn stared at him in newfound interest as Gus face palmed and mumbled something about them being so dead. If Shawn was going to keep up his psychic act, Gus definitely just ruined it.

"Okay," Shawn stated slowly, almost casually. But Atalanta saw otherwise. He was freaking out on the inside. "Maybe you're right."

Gus's head snapped up, "Shawn!"

"Maybe I'm not psychic," Shawn continued.

Really? That's his big reveal?

"I know," She said slowly.

"You won't tell?"

"How old do you think I am?"

"Seventeen."

"Sixteen," She corrected. "I won't tattle."

For some reason, Shawn and even Gus took her word for it. She'd heard from many campers about how trustworthy she and her brother looked, how you could look trustworthy, Atalanta didn't know, but she never really believed it until now. When two mortals she'd met a day before trusted her with a secret that could be the end of their relatively peaceful lives.

§§§§§§PaGe BrEaK§§§§§§

The next day, Atalanta had a really close call with her secret.

She'd been gone for about two days officially and stayed at the Psych office for most of the time. The police were stumped and so were Shawn and Gus. They kept saying that there wasn't _anything_ to go on, no clues or anything, so they just had to wait for William to be found.

Being in California wasn't _that_ bad. No monsters even attacked. It was like a small vacation.

So after being absent from Camp, she shouldn't have been surprised when an Iris Message contacted her. Thank the gods that she had been washing her hands in the bathroom when Percy called, or else there would be a lot of explaining to do to Shawn and Gus.

Atalanta jumped when she heard her brother's harsh whisper from behind. She spun around, a sheepish look on her face, "Hey bro," she stated, mindful of keeping her voice low.

"Hey bro," Percy repeated in a monotone voice. Suddenly, he looked very angry, "Hey bro?! Where the Hades have you been?!"

Atalanta shushed him frantically, "I'm in California."

"You're where?"

"Uh, California?"

"And why," he said slowly, "in _Hades_ are you in California?!"

"I'm not totally sure," Atalanta rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "One minute I'm in Camp Half-Blood's woods, and then next I'm transported into some Psychic Detectives car. It's a long story."

"Please, go ahead."

Atalanta looked at the bathroom door, a weird feeling someone was listening. She lowered her voice, "Perce, I'll tell you when I come back. I have to go, but I'm fine. Seriously, I'll be fine. The case might take a few days though. Just don't call- I'm with a couple of mortals."

Atalanta slashed through the Iris Message so she wouldn't have to answer Percy's surprised 'wait, case?' exclamation.

Finishing up in the bathroom, Atalanta came out to see Shawn and Gus arguing about the Furby that mysteriously disappeared. Atalanta and Gus may or may not have been the cause of it.


	4. Monters and the truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or Percy Jackson. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Also, round of applause for anyone who can guess what monster is in this chapter!**

* * *

Atalanta POV

It took one more day till they found William Sarto. By then, Atalanta was ready to have the case over and done with so she could return to camp.

Of course monsters were going to find her. She was the daughter of Poseidon, a god part of the Big Three. Her scent was stronger than two children of Apollo put together- and they had pretty strong scents.

So when a little green snake with white spikes around its neck came into the Psych office when Shawn and Gus had gone out for lunch, she shouldn't have been surprised.

What was surprising was that its touch seemed poisonous, if the spot that was quickly forming on the carpet where it was sitting was any indication. How she was going to explain the scorch mark on the floor to Shawn and Gus was beyond Atalanta.

The creature, which Atalanta had no idea was called, was just sitting on the floor about ten feet away from a very surprised demigod. It was about the size of a man's arm, hissing and flicking its tongue like any other snake.

If any other snake could breathe fire.

Yeah, that's how it got her attention.

The back of her shirt was now scorched.

Atalanta had her sword out quickly, but wasn't very excited to dive towards the monster. She liked her face, thank you very much. On the other hand, she needed to kill it as quickly as possible. With as minimal damage to the office as possible.

So Atalanta made the first move, running towards the snake. The snake opened its mouth wide, something that looked really disgusting, and hissed. Fire exploded from its mouth, leaving Atalanta to roll under the jet of heat and spring back up to her feet.

"I hate snakes," She mumbled as she slashed at it with her sword.

The snake moved with incredible speed, slithering away from her attack and coiling around itself like a spring. It didn't take a genius to know that it was ready to pounce. As it jumped through mid air, Atalanta thought she heard the door opening, but what was mostly on her mind was the fire-breathing monster with very large fangs coming at her face. She brought her sword up right in front of her face so the point faced the ceiling and watched as the snakes head collided head on with the sharp point.

Like a movie, the thing was cut in half- both halves exploding into yellow monster dust as soon as they were completely separated from each other. Atalanta didn't have time for a pat on the back as she became increasingly aware that there was talking coming from the room over.

She squeezed the bottom of her sword in order for it to shrink back down to a Pegasus charm and placed it on her bracelet. Atalanta ran over to the fire extinguisher and sprayed it wildly around the room, hoping for the mess to look like she had accidently started a fire.

When Shawn and Gus were standing at the doorway, Atalanta sprayed them in the face- mostly for fun. With a (fake) rushed apology, Atalanta threw the extinguisher on the ground and surveyed her work. Anything that had been burned by the creature was covered in foam, which was the wall by the window and a spot on the floor. Plus Shawn and Gus.

"Oh. My. Gosh," Gus cried. "What- how- what-?!"

"This stuff doesn't taste like whipped cream!" Shawn exclaimed in what could only be described as annoyance as he spit out the small amount that had gotten in his mouth.

"Don't eat it, Shawn," Gus growled. His gaze fell on Atalanta, who was looking at them with wide eyes, "What _happened_ in here?! You know what, I _knew_ it. I _knew_ you couldn't be trusted!"

"No!" Atalanta rushed. "There was an accident with a match-"

"What were you doing with a match?!"

"…playing with fire?" came her weak response. Her excuses were getting really bad.

Gus pinched the bridges of his nose, "Well, you could have burned down the Psych office. What would happen then?"

"Well it didn't happen," Atalanta huffed.

"It could have!"

"But it didn't!"

"Guys," Shawn shouted. "Calm. Attie's right, Gus. The Psych office is still intact."

"You're taking her side?" Gus demanded.

"I've always wanted to taste fire extinguisher," he shrugged. "Which I now learned tastes _really_ bad."

Atalanta stared at them with a defiant look in her eyes. Of _course_ the monster had to be fire-breathing. And of _course_ it had to make Atalanta look like more of a trouble maker than she already looked. She just hoped that Gus didn't want Lassiter to arrest her. Atalanta told her brother that she had it under control after all. The last thing she needed to do was call him from jail. Is she could even remember Annabeth's number.

"Anyway," Shawn continued as Gus moved around the office, wiping the foam off of stuff. "They found the boyfriend. We were just coming back to pick you up," he held up a container of food. "We didn't even get to finish our lunch."

When Gus finally cleaned all the foam away, with no help from Atalanta or Shawn, and after he complained about the scorch mark on the floor, they left for the police station.

As they walked, Atalanta really hoped that they weren't whispering about throwing her in jail.

Shawn POV

"There was a hole in the floor, Shawn," Gus whispered with slight alarm.

"Burned with fire," he whispered back like it was obvious.

Gus shook his head and glanced at the girl in front of them. The back of her shirt was slightly scorched. "The hole was about an inch thick. Like… like acid ate it away. Acid, Shawn."

"It couldn't have been acid. She didn't have acid. Plus, she said it was a fire."

"And you're taking her word for it? Shawn, we barley _know_ this girl-"

"We've known her for three days."

"-and you're just trusting her? What if she's _lying_? Ever think of that?"

Shawn scowled slightly at his best friend, "I can't do this with you right now."

Gus tisked with an annoyed expression on his face. They walked the rest of the way in silence, Shawn wondering how the interrogation was going to go down. On cases, he usually had at least one clue up his sleeve that he could use. But now, he had nothing. That never happened to Shawn before. He could only hope that Bill was either the guy or that he'll give them something that the Shawn could actually go on.

When they entered the police station, Juliet came up to them and led them to the interrogation room. Like they didn't know where it was.

"He was pretty shaken," Juliet stated when they got in the observing room. "I don't think he knew she was dead."

"He didn't do it," Atalanta said in a sing-song voice after a few minutes of listening to Lassiter accuse him. Bill just sat in the chair- looking at something behind Lassiter's head like he was in a trance.

"I agree," Shawn murmured.

"-the last person to see her alive," Lassiter was saying. "It doesn't look very good for you."

"I didn't do it," He said in a broken whisper. "I didn't kill her. She- we- I loved her. And, oh gods, after we had that fight."

Bill put his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hands. Atalanta stared at the man, a look of pity and understanding on her face. Shawn remembered seeing the look in her eyes- a look of someone who went to war.

_It was a mixture of sadness and regret- something she hid well. But he could still see it._

"What fight?" Lassiter asked.

"I… I can't tell you," He looked across the table. "Please. You _have_ to understand. I can't tell you."

"Your girlfriend is dead _and_ you're withholding information for a police investigation?" Lassiter leaned across the table, a look of disgust on his face. "The odds are _not_ in your favor."

Gus shook his head, "I think he did it."

"You think everyone did it," Shawn rolled his eyes.

Atalanta was looking inside the room with a thoughtful expression. It was as if she was trying to decipher the man's words- like she actually knew what he was talking about.

"Well then," Lassiter produced a pair of handcuffs from his belt. "You are under the arrest for the murder of Natalie Bact."

As the cuffs were slapped on Bill's wrists and Lassiter said his rights, Shawn couldn't help the eye roll. "Is it just me, or does Lassie _always_ get the wrong guy?"

"There _was_ that one time," Gus argued.

"True," he mumbled sneaking a glance at Atalanta whose face looked torn. "Hey, Fire Happy, what are you thinking?"

Her head snapped up to him. She shook her head, as if expelling a stupid thought before looking through the glass again. Why couldn't Shawn just read her mind?

When Lassiter opened the door with Bill's hand securely behind his back, Shawn, Gus, Atalanta, and Juliet all heard his pleading.

"There's a murderer out there!" He shouted. "You're wasting your time!"

"Shut up," Lassiter hissed.

Bill's eyes looked around the room frantically till they fell on Atalanta. Something flashed in his eyes as he jerked his body towards her. "You!" he shouted.

Atalanta rose a questioning eyebrow, obviously trying to hide the surprise in her face, "Me?"

"You're that girl!" he continued, trying to slow the process of Lassiter hauling him away. "Natalie showed me pictures when she explained everything!"

Quite suddenly, the color drained from Atalanta's face, "Explained everything?"

He nodded, forcing his body towards her again. Lassiter stumbled, but even he wanted to know what Bill was talking about. "Please, you _have_ to tell them. I'm innocent. Natalie made me swear on the River of Styx not to tell! _Please_!"

"What is he talking about?" Lassiter asked in a tight voice.

"River Styx," Gus supplied even though that wasn't what Lassiter was talking about, "A river in the Underworld that separated the living from the dead. It's that river that when someone died, to get across they would need to pay the ferryman. When someone swore on the River Styx, it was considered a sacred swear that couldn't be broken unless you want to be harshly punished for all eternity."

Everyone looked at Gus who just shrugged. Bill was nodding his head rapidly, "Exactly!"

"That's a myth," Juliet spoke. "A myth from Greek times- when people believed that the gods existed."

Bill's eyes were staring at Atalanta pleadingly. She bit her lip, that mental debate returning in her head. After waiting a few moments filled with batted breath she seemed to come to her decision. Heaving a huge sigh, she tried to look indifferent, "I can't."

"I visited your camp," Bill revealed, causing Atalanta's eyes to flash with _something_. "And I know it's your duty to protect mortals."

"What the heck is happening here?" Shawn asked to no one.

Atalanta groaned, as if Bill just gave her that little push to agree to whatever he wanted her to say, "Fine. Fine, fine, fine. Lassie," she hesitated, "Bill's innocent. And… I can tell you why."

Lassiter shoved Bill roughly into his partner's arms who allowed him to sit on a chair. His hands were still cuffed, but it looked like the weight of the world just got lifted off his shoulders. Atalanta, on the other hand, looked like she was debating whether or not to make a run for it. But Lassiter was already grabbing her bicep and hauling her into the interrogation room none too gently.

Shawn, Gus, and Juliet all stayed in the observing room. Gus was shaking his head and glanced at Shawn with a look that said 'I knew she was trouble'. Shawn didn't think anything was her fault- but there was doubt creeping into his stomach.

"Care to explain why our number one suspect knows you?" Lassiter asked casually.

She was kicking herself, Shawn knew, "Yeah, about that-"

"I want an explanation. Now. Or I will arrest you for withholding evidence from a crime."

Atalanta pulled a face and rubbed the back of her neck as she thought of a way to explain whatever was on her mind. She opened her mouth, only to close it with a frustrated sigh.

Finally, she threw her head back and groaned, "How do I put this? Well, uh, you know about the Greek gods?"

Instantly, Shawn had the same thought running through his mind as he did three nights ago. C_ould she really be_-

"Get to the point," Lassiter barked.

"I'm at the point," Atalanta snapped. She took a deep breath to compose herself before rushing out, "Wellthey'rereal."

"What?"

"Well. They're. Real."

Silence. Besides Shawn, Gus was bouncing up and down in excitement. Why he believed what Atalanta was saying was a mystery to Shawn.

"Don't give me that bull," Lassiter spat. "I want to know why Bill knows you, and how you're somehow connected with a murder."

Did he think she was part of the murder?

"Now you think I murdered someone?" Atalanta scoffed at the idea. "Just listen for once, Lassiter. Like I was saying, all the Greek gods exist. Which mean that the myths aren't myths at all."

"You expect me to _believe_ that?"

"Kinda," She nodded. "I know, I know. It's a little overwhelming. You should have seen my face when we learned-"

"Stop stalling."

Her shoulders sagged as she rubbed her forehead, "Okay. Where was I? Oh yeah, not myths. And I _do_ expect you to believe that all the gods- you know, Athena, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, etcetera- all exist. They exist and they do what they did thousands of years ago. They roam the earth and, uh, 'hook up' with attractive mortals. You know what the kid of a Greek god and a mortal is?"

It was a rhetorical question, but Gus decided to burst through the door at that moment. Shawn looked next to him in confusion, wondering when his best friend had left his side.

"A demigod!" Gus exclaimed in excitement.

"What does this have to do with you?" Lassiter asked with his eyes glued to the girl across from him. He didn't even yell at Gus to go away.

She looked down, suddenly very interested at the table's top, "I'm," she hesitated, "a demigod."

Shawn didn't know that he had moved till he was standing inside the quiet interrogation room next to his best friend. Well, mostly quiet. Gus was making weird noises.

"Of who?" Gus asked when no one had anything else to say.

"Poseidon," she stated, her posture immediately straightening. Shawn could hear the pride in her voice, "And Natalie? Well, she was also a demigod. A daughter of Athena."

"Two demigods," Gus mumbled to himself. "I met two demigods."

Shawn gave him a sideways glance, "Dude, you _do_ know that one of them was dead, right?"

"Suck it, Shawn," Gus growled.

Juliet was suddenly next to him, "Why should we believe you?"

"'Cause I can prove it?" She said more of a question. "But… you have to promise not to freak out. It won't hurt any of you. You're all mortals."

Before anyone could ask what _that_ meant, Atalanta was squeezing her Pegasus charm bracelet. It was a pretty bracelet, something that Shawn had noticed the first time he saw the girl in the back of the Blueberry. He hadn't thought it was significant.

But apparently looks can be deceiving. The charm bracelet sprung to life, a three foot wickedly sharp blade was suddenly being held by the sixteen year old. There was a word printed on the side of the hilt, but it was in another language- he couldn't decipher it.

Shawn was the only one who jumped back in surprise. Why Lassiter hadn't made a move, besides his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, was beyond him.

"You think this is a joke?" he asked. "What does a stick have to do with anything?"

Shawn turned his head sharply towards Lassiter, "What are you _talking_ about? That's not a stick! It's a _sword_!"

"Maybe to a child playing imagination," Lassiter huffed.

"What are you talking about, Shawn?" Gus asked quietly. "She's holding a sword? That's a stick."

Shawn looked at Atalanta, his eyes pleading her to tell him that he wasn't crazy. She huffed a small laugh, "They don't see the sword, Shawn. They see a stick. There's this thing called the Mist- still not sure how it works, but I'm glad its there- that shields mortals eyes from the Greek things. Like… monsters, weapons, and the _truth_. They see what they want to- and they all see a stick." She focused on everyone else, "If you want to see what this really is, focus."

It took no longer than a second for Gus to gasp, "A sword!"

Lassiter and Juliet seemed to have some trouble. "What are you guys talking about? All I see it- sweet Lady Justice! A sword!"

Lassiter was up and out of his chair before Shawn knew what was happening. The chair he was previously sitting on had fallen to the ground in his rush. A gun was produced from his jacket and pointed at Atalanta. Immediately, Atalanta's hands were in the air, her sword still tightly in her hands as she stared wide eyed at the gun.

"You know, I've never been shot at before," she joked meekly with the tense silence in the air. "Been run through with a sword, scratched at with monster claws, bitten, and I've fallen off of high places… but never shot."

Shawn wondered if she was joking.

"You concealed a weapon inside an _interrogation_ room!" Lassiter yelled. "You could go to jail for life!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist," Atalanta huffed, her hands still above her head. "The sword won't hurt mortals- only demigods and monsters. It's made out of Celestial Bronze-"

"The same thing that killed Natalie Bact," Juliet said.

Lassiter glared at her from above his gun and Atalanta rushed on, "Yeah, yeah but… this is a sword! Not a gun with Celestial Bronze bullets!"

"You could have gotten your hands on bullets," Lassiter stated.

"Listen Detective Dipstick," Atalanta snapped, her eyes narrowing as she realized that they were accusing her of murder. "I carry this sword around so I don't get eaten by monsters. And _plenty_ of monsters want to eat me _just_ because my Daddy's Poseidon. I was attacked by some extremely poisonous, fire-breathing snake earlier at the Psych office-"

"_That's_ what happened?!" Gus asked with a slightly high pitched voice. "There was a _monster_ in the Psych office?!"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," She scowled slightly at Gus's sheepish expression.

Lassiter didn't let his gun drop, "How do we know it won't hurt any of us?"

"Far Hades sakes," Atalanta grumbled. "Fine. Anyone want to volunteer?"

Shawn was sure that no one would, so imagine his surprise when Gus of all people shot his hand up like a rocket. His trust level in her increased when she's holding a sword or something?

She waved him over and Gus obliged. She stood up, shot Lassiter a look when his finger twitched on the trigger, and positioned herself next to Gus.

"Hold your arm out," she instructed.

He did and Atalanta held the sword above her head. Before Shawn or anyone else could protest, she brought the blade on his best friend's wrist. Shawn closed his eyes, expecting Gus to either scream at the sight of his whole hand hitting the floor, or hear the thud of him passing out from seeing his own blood. Maybe even both. When neither happened, Shawn slowly opened his eyes only to see Gus perfectly fine- wrist still attached to his arm while he examined it in childlike wonder.

"Whoa," Gus breathed.

"See?" She asked, her question directed at the two detectives. "Doesn't hurt mortals. And you're all very much mortal." Her gaze flickered to Shawn for a moment before turning towards Lassiter.

"Okay," Lassiter said slowly. "Okay. So I just watched a perfectly solidified object pass clean through Guster's wrist."

"Yes."

His gun slowly lowered, "So I live in a world with Greek gods."

It wasn't question, it was a statement.

"Yeah," Atalanta said slowly. "I shouldn't have told you but… Bill… you would have arrested him. There's a psychopathic killer that could be a monster, a demigod, or even a mortal- though I highly doubt that- that's still out there."

"How did you get to California, Attie?" Juliet asked.

She bowed her head slightly, "Um… I may have been transported across the country into Shawn and Gus's car. And I may have scared the crap out of them and almost make them hit another car."

"All is forgotten," Gus stated happily, still staring at his wrist. He paused and looked up at her like the words just sunk into his skull, "Wait. Did you say transported?"

"By one of the gods, probably," Atalanta shrugged lightly. "I guess something like this was supposed to happen. I'm pretty sure whatever god or goddess sent me here wants me to solve the case. Might've been Athena, since her child was the one we found dead."

There was silence as everyone let the words sink into their brains. Shawn, for his part, had been entirely too quiet. Time to change that.

"Alright!" Shawn clasped his hands together. "So… the Greeks gods still exists, you're a demigod, our victim was a demigod, Bill's innocent, and Gus's fantasy about being a child of Athena is completely crushed. Oh yea, that and a murder is on the loose; someone may or may not be a demigod or a monster who has access to Celestial Bronze bullets. Anything I'm missing?"

Atalanta caught Shawn's eye and without words being said, he understood her. She had something to tell him. When they were alone. Shawn nodded slightly, telling her he understood.

Juliet's phone started going off. She checked the new text message she got and looked at everyone in the room. "We found where the gardener lives. AKA Josh Briddle."


	5. Crazzzzzy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or Percy Jackson. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Atalanta POV

_I can't _believe_ I just did that_, was pretty much all that went through Atalanta's mind as Lassiter drove everyone through the streets towards Josh Briddle's house. Atalanta just told four mortals about the Greek gods. After she saw Lassiter's confused and slightly unsettled face, she understood why mortals didn't know about the Greeks.

Her mom, Sally Jackson, was okay with the fact that the Greek myths existed. She accepted it. But other people, people like Lassiter- even if he'd probably never admit it- were scared of these things. Atalanta hadn't looked at Juliet's face for most of the confessing, but she didn't doubt that Juliet's face had been similar to Lassiter's. The Mist wasn't just there to hide all the monsters and such from the mortals- it was also there to protect them from the truth.

Shawn and especially Gus didn't look as fazed as the two detectives. Gus looked like his world finally made sense and Shawn was probably just used to weird things. Atalanta hoped she didn't ruin any of their lives by explaining what she had. It would settle on her conscience.

Stupid conscience.

They pulled up to a house with a beautiful garden. Dozens of different flowers were planted in perfect places for each. Atalanta could only identify Roses, daises, tulips, and daffodils. Bird feeders hung in the appropriate places so it didn't look too overcrowded. The grass was a vibrant green with zero dead patches. Butterflies were attacking the plants, sucking their sweet nectar. Whoever this Josh was, he really cared about is garden. It was like a little place of paradise.

Lassiter and Juliet stood outside of the door and they signaled for Shawn, Atalanta, and Gus to keep their distance. Juliet signaled that she was ready and Lassiter nodded. With a deep breath, he kicked the door down. Both detectives quickly went inside the house checking to make sure that there was no one in there. When the trio waiting outside heard the all clear, they came inside the house.

"You guys should see this," they heard Juliet say.

They made their way to Josh's bedroom where the other two detectives were standing. Lassiter muttered, "Awe, crap."

Because in the bed lay Josh Briddle- dead.

Shawn POV

Josh Briddle looked no older than twenty three. He had short cropped black hair and brown eyes that were open, staring at the ceiling dully. Beside Shawn, Gus was already moving out the door when Atalanta took his place. He almost didn't want her to see the body because right in the center of his stomach there was a huge gash made by what looked like a knife.

Atalanta's eyes widened at the sight before she covered up her grimace, "He looks like Katie Gardner- daughter of Demeter."

"Demeter?" Gus asked from his place in the hallway. "She was- I mean _is_ the goddess of agriculture. Plants and such."

"Son of Demeter?" Shawn asked Atalanta.

She shrugged, "He's got a nice garden. So… probably."

"Another demigod?" Juliet asked as she walked towards the victim.

"Yeah," Shawn sighed.

Atalanta stood on her tippy toes to get a better look of the body, "Knife wound."

"How do you know?" Shawn asked curiously as he sent her a sideways glance.

"I've seen my fair share of knife wounds," she answered mysteriously.

Sixteen your olds shouldn't _see_ their fair share of knife wounds on dead bodies.

Atalanta walked over to the body and Shawn followed. The man's forehead was soaked with sweat and his hair clung to his face. Juliet touched the man's face with the back of her hand.

"He died recently," Juliet stated. "We're thinking his time of death was a few hours ago."

Atalanta continued to look at the body, but something must've caught her attention on the other side of the room. She walked away from Josh Briddle and crouched on the floor, but Shawn was too busy already placing a hand to his temple to really question her about it, "He didn't go out easy. He went out with a fight."

Lassiter glanced over at the demigod, "What are you doing over there?"

Leave it to Lassiter to be watching her like a hawk even after she told her secret.

They heard the sound of wood splitting as she picked at the floor. "There's a hole in the floor," Atalanta answered.

Shawn, Juliet, and Lassiter crowded around the girl. There was, indeed, a hole in the floor. Marring the wood, it was split and splintered facing upward.

"Something get out of the house?" Juliet asked.

"No," Shawn answered. "Look at the way the wood is pointing. It's pointing _up_. Something came _in_ the house this way."

"A couple somethings," Lassiter added, nodding his head toward a few other holes in the floor.

Juliet unhooked her flashlight from her belt and shone it in the hole. There was nothing down there- no footprints, hand marks, not even dents in the soil under the house. But the dirt did look fresh and fertile, something dirt under houses don't usually look. Maybe it was a son of Demeter thing.

Shawn dispersed from the little group when he quickly realized that he hadn't analyzed the body yet. Now would be a perfect time as ever since the two detectives had their focus in something else.

He arrived at the body and searched him from head to toe. Beside the gash on his stomach, there were also a few purplish spots on his ankles and wrist. It didn't look like strangling marks- instead it seemed to resemble rope marks that were tied on too tight.

There didn't seem anything else to go by and it frustrated Shawn. Whoever this murder was, they were doing an amazing job of leaving little to no evidence. That bothered him. He needed _something_ to go by.

Apparently, Lassiter thought the same thing, "Alright people, let's move it out. Spencer, getting any psychic visions?" At Shawn's shake if the head, he continued, "Okay. Looks like it's time for us to get down to the station and search through evidence."

Shawn groaned. Shifting through evidence in hopes of finding something wasn't really his forte. At Atalanta's eyebrow furrowing, Shawn suspected that she just didn't have the patience to deal with it. Maybe they could ditch the two detectives- go and solve the case his way. But Lassiter was still watching Atalanta with a close eye. He doubted that the man would let her go.

Light bulb.

"Hey, Attie?" Shawn questioned. "How's your stomach doing? You look a little pale."

She shot him a confused look and felt her forehead, "Uh... I feel fine."

"Even after seeing the _dead_ _body_?" He asked, putting more emphasis on his words

"Yeah," she huffed. "Shawn, I already told you-" she paused, the little light bulb going off in her head as well. She placed her hands on her stomach and, like she was reading a script for a play she really didn't want to be in, stated, "I mean, ow. My stomach hurts- I feel like puking."

Juliet looked up from the hole in the floor, "Was this traumatizing? Do you need a psychiatrist?"

Atalanta glared at Shawn, making it obviously that he better come up with a good reason for her to not visit a shrink, "Nah. Gus and I will just take her down to the Psych office. You guys can start with... the police work. We wouldn't want to hold you down."

"I want soup," Atalanta mumbled and sent Shawn a look similar to a kicked puppy. "Chicken noodle."

Shawn placed an arm around her shoulder and steered her out of the room, "With those little carrots," he promised.

They got in the hallway and almost ran into Gus.

"What are we doing?" He asked, wiping his mouth.

"Going back to the Psych office," Atalanta answered, already straightening her back and lifting her hands from her stomach.

They started towards the exit, but Lassiter poked his head out the door, "We're placing the time of death about five hours ago."

Atalanta doubled over and moaned while Shawn placed a hand in her back. Gus looked at them in slight alarm.

"Thanks Lassie," Shawn stated cheerfully. "Well, good luck!"

Lassiter gave them a slightly distrustful look before disappearing back into the room. Atalanta stood up quickly, and the trio quickly walked out the door.

§§§§§§PaGe BrEaK§§§§§§

They didn't go back to the Psych office.

Apparently, like Shawn most of the time, Atalanta knew something that the police didn't. She told Gus to drive back to Natalie's house.

"Why?" He asked.

She shrugged like it was no big deal, "When we were there, something threw a knife at my face."

"What?" Shawn asked after a beat of silence.

"When I was in the bathroom," she continued. "There was an open window. The knife didn't come anywhere near me though. I totally sensed it."

"And we're going to the house where a knife was thrown at your head?" Gus squeaked.

"It was Celestial Bronze," she replied. "It wouldn't hurt either of you."

So they arrived at Natalie's house, Gus making sure to stay out of sight by hiding behind Shawn. The door was unlocked.

"If this isn't creepy then neither is Cruella De Vil," Shawn stated as the door swung open.

Atalanta led them to the bathroom. She bent over and fished her hands under the sink. After a moment, she pulled a Celestial Bronze knife out with a picture of a bull on the handle.

"Wait..." Gus held his hands up, "This is... a knife, right?"

Atalanta nodded, "Yup."

He squinted slightly at the object before nodding his head, "Okay, now I see it."

"Alright, I need to test something," She tried handing the knife off to Gus, but he immediately backed away from her and hit the bathtub with the back if his legs. In his rush, he tipped backwards and fell on his butt in the tub.

Atalanta rolled her eyes and passed the knife to Shawn instead who was more than happy to hold it. She walked over to the window and pulled it open.

"Hey!" Gus shouted, climbing out of the tub, "Didn't you say that a knife-"

"Duck!" Atalanta screamed as she hit the deck.

Both men dropped to the floor. Not a second later, a kitchen knife wizzed into the room with deadly accuracy. If Shawn had still been standing, he wouldn't be anymore.

"I thought you said it was a Celestial Bronze knife!" Gus accused.

"It was," Atalanta huffed as she crawled towards the door army style. "Obviously, whoever just threw it knew you were mortals."

Another kitchen knife was thrown in the room, followed by a barrage of bullets. Gus and Shawn screamed as they followed Atalanta, who didn't look as alarmed as a normal person would.

But she wasn't normal.

Shawn shivered as if he'd been hit with a cold draft. He wasn't unnerved by Atalanta being a demigod, in fact, it was pretty cool. But then he thought about the knifes and bullets being thrown around in the room they'd just gotten out of and it made another shiver go down his spine.

"Whoever is doing this is a Psychopath!" Gus growled.

"Honestly, I didn't see the bullets coming," Atalanta murmured. She perked up slightly, "Good news, though. I saw which house is trying to kill us."

§§§§§§PaGe BrEaK§§§§§§

"What if this isn't the house?" Shawn asked.

Atalanta shrugged as she brought her sword down on the lock of the door she was breaking into, "Then I'll apologize."

The house was three houses away from Natalie's. How whoever was inside could throw the knives with such accuracy from so far away was a mystery to Shawn.

The house looked like your average neighborhood house. The outside was a grayish brown color, and it was only one story. There was a nice white porch that looked recently cleaned and two wooden chairs sitting next to each other. House number twelve.

The door gave way when Atalanta brought her foot up and kicked it open. Shawn and Gus didn't have weapons, even that knife with the bull on the handle. Shawn had dropped it after the bullets went flying.

Now, the inside was creepy.

It was gray- everything was gray. The wood, the walls, the decorations, _everything_. The wooden floors looked splintered and there were holes in the walls like someone repeatedly punched it. Once they entered the house, Gus whimpered as the floorboards creaked and groaned.

The trio went deeper in the house with Atalanta leading with her sword in front of her as her head darted back and forth at every sound. Down the narrow hallway, there was a dim light which was where it looked like they were headed. A strange hissing sound was heard through the walls, causing Gus to look about two seconds from running.

When they emerged at the end of the hallway, they seemed to end up in a living room of sorts.

Now, that room was downright scary.

There were cages everywhere- like some crazy cat lady. Except these cages held snakes rather than cats. Shawn longed for the cats.

Now, when Shawn says snakes he means snakes that were an ugly shade of green, about the length of his arm and just as thick. White spikes circled their necks and they were standing up like an animal would do to ward off predators. The hissing sound increased dramatically and it was hard to even think in the room. Shawn's eyes flickered towards a table where two knives were sitting on the table. One was large and the other was small. They also looked like the one that Atalanta had shown Shawn and Gus at Natalie's house.

On the other side of the room stood a woman. She looked to be in her thirties, with extremely frizzy and short blonde hair. She stood in front of a window, facing Shawn, Atalanta, and Gus with a wide and crazy smile. Her fingernails were about two inches, each cracked and uncared for. Shawn couldn't see the woman's eyes, but there was probably a malicious glow in them.

"Welcome to the party," Crazy threw her hands in the air and wove them around like 'ta da!'

Atalanta's grip on her sword increased and her sea-green eyes immediately fell on the lady as soon as they entered the room. "Glad to be invited," she returned in a clipped tone. "Now, who are you?"

"My name is Malinda Stone," Craycray smiled even wider and tilted her head to the side as she sized Atalanta up, "And if it isn't Miss. Slayer of The Lord if Time."

"Good," Atalanta nodded in approval. "You know me. Which means that you know how good of a fighter I am."

"Oh, I know who _you_ are," Malinda cooed. "And when my snakes told me you were visiting… well, I just _had_ to seize the opportunity."

"Is that why you murdered those demigods? To get my attention?"

Malinda waved her off, "Puh-_lease_. I killed little Natalie before you even came out here. And Josh was already on my hit list. No, you were unexpected. But I've been promised big _prizes_ if I take you out."

Well at least she admitted to the murder.

Atalanta's eyes narrowed as she took a step closer to Malinda, "Kronos is gone. There's no prize for you."

She laughed loudly, "Oh, but that isn't who I was talking about."

"Why did you kill those demigods?" Atalanta asked when she realized that the lady was just talking crazy. "Are you against the gods?" she asked, anger lacing her tone.

"Of course I am," Malinda stated. "I hate them with every fiber of my being. Especially my father."

"Who is…"

"You know him," Malinda snarled suddenly. "The one that rules the _pitiful_ place you call a camp."

"Dionysus?" Atalanta asked in surprise. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on the cages like she just realized they were there. "You have pet fire-breathing snakes," she observed rather nonchalantly.

Gus was being pretty brave- you know, for Gus, "They breathe fire?" He squeaked.

"They're called Basilisks," Malinda stated, tapping the top of one of the cages with a long fingernail.

"Yeah, funny story," Atalanta stated in a way that made it sound not so funny. "You see, a snake that looked a whole lot like your pet Ball Skis, came into the Psych office and tried to kill me. I killed it, in case you wanted to know, but I was just wondering if you had anything to do with that?"

Malinda smiled- a deranged smile that made Shawn know that she was not all there, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, I don't think you are," Atalanta took a step closer to the woman, making Shawn question _her_ sanity; "I also noticed those very intricate knifes sitting in the table. You have that small one and large one. Don't tell me that there wasn't a medium knife that came with that set."

"Must've lost it," Malinda said breezily.

"I think I know what happened to it," she put a hand on her chin making it look like she was thinking hard. "It may have been the one that was thrown at my face a couple days ago. Almost got me too."

Shawn felt his eyebrows shooting up. _Almost_ got her? She said that it was way off.

"Really?" The lady asked innocently. "Shame. I was aiming to _actually_ pierce your skull. Very skilled throw, no?"

Atalanta growled and sprang towards the lady, swinging her Celestial Bronze sword at Malinda's midsection. Malinda swiped the larger knife from the table and blocked Atalanta's blow. Gus already took off towards one direction of the room when Atalanta sprang on Malinda, running a couple of feet away from Shawn. Shawn gulped, wanting so badly to move, but found his feet glued to the spot.

No, seriously. Shawn couldn't move.

Panicked, Shawn looked at his feet to see bright green vines wrapping securely around his legs. Little grapes morphed on the vines right in front of Shawn's observing eyes. He heard Gus gasp, making Shawn think that he was in the same situation as him.

"Shawn," Gus stated in a voice that suggested he was close to crying. "I just want to let you know, if we don't get out of this, that you were the best friend a guy could ask for. You stood by my side through thick and thin, even if you were a little annoying-"

"Stop with the goodbye, Gus," Shawn stated firmly. "We survived Yin and Yang together. Some crazy demigod lady isn't going to kill us."

Gus sniffled but nodded and bent over to frantically tug at the vines. They ripped relatively easy, but new ones grew just as fast and just as tightly.

Shawn risked glancing at Atalanta when he heard a crash and the sound of a dozen snakes hissing. Atalanta had Malinda backed up against the wall, a cage of snakes had been knocked down, but thank the gods, not opened.

"You took their lives!" Atalanta was shouting as she swung her sword, only for crazy to block the blow with a parry. "They reached adulthood and you took their lives!"

_Never_ piss off a daughter of Poseidon. She looked livid, not to mention she had a very sharp sword swinging crazily. Her gaze was intense and her eyes were swirling sea- green balls of fury. Jaw clenched, sword held tightly in hand, Shawn wondered if she knew that she looked downright frightening.

"Something is coming," Malinda cooed as she blocked another strike with her large knife. "The downfall of Olympus. Natalie and Josh were far from innocent adults. They supported the gods- a crime against the queen."

Shawn had no idea what _that_ meant, and by the look of Atalanta's face, neither did she. A low hiss directed Shawn attention away from the two demigods and towards a cage on one of the tables. The cage, unlike most of the others in the room, held only one of the Ball Skis things.

A vine had crawled from the floor, up the table's leg, and around the cage. With a flick, the vine had unlocked the cage allowing it to swing open slowly.

The single snake opened its yellow eyes with black reptilian slits and hissed quietly before raising its head slowly from where it had been previously resting on the floor of the cage. Gus looked downright paralyzed and it was all Shawn could do to keep from screaming like a girl. He knew they breathed fire, and Atalanta had said something about them being extremely poisonous.

The snake flicked its tongue and slithered out. It was even longer than Shawn's arm and way plumper. Shawn waited with batted breath for the creature to spot him and Gus helplessly unarmed and stuck to their spot on the floor.

But the snakes creepy eyes wasn't on him or his best friend- they were on Atalanta's unprotected back. Despite Malinda being coo-coo, she wasn't dumb.

The snake slithered its way down to the floor. _No_, Shawn wanted to shout, _look out_! But he knew that if he opened his mouth, the Ball Ski would turn its attention on him. And Shawn had nothing to protect himself with.

As the snake slowly got closer to Atalanta, Shawn felt the vines around his leg rising. He didn't know what would happen if they reached his face, and he didn't want to think about it.

Suddenly, a small Celestial Bronze knife was thrown at the Ball Ski. It missed the thing by a mile, going over the creatures head and skidding to a stop inches away from Shawn, but it got the thing's attention.

Its snake eyes settled on Gus, who stood there with wide eyes, his body frozen in the position of someone throwing something like he couldn't believe that he'd just done that. Shawn couldn't either and if he wasn't so scared for his friend, he would have clapped.

Then yelled at him about being stupid. The snake changed its course to his best friend, mouth open in an irritated hiss.

_I can do this_, Shawn breathed deeply as he picked the knife off the floor and prepared himself to impale the snake. It was close to Gus but pretty far away from Shawn. _Breathe_, he thought, _a simple knife toss_.

He threw the knife. It sailed through the air, almost in slow motion. It closed in on the snake-

-only for it to impale itself right in front of Gus's unseen toes.

It looked like his best friend just peed his pants. A low and terrified whine escaped his mouth.

"Don't worry, buddy!" Shawn shouted. "That was a pass. I meant to do that! Now pick it up and kill the thing!"

Gus bent down and pulled the knife out of the floor with great difficulty. He brandished it like a scared Girl Scout. The snake paused, examining Gus as a new threat.

"Do something with it!" Shawn shouted when all Gus did was have a staring contest with the snake.

"_Not_ as easy as it looks!" Gus growled, though there was a slight quiver in his voice, as he risked a glare at Shawn.

The monster decided to attack at that moment. It sprang in the air, extending its body to be completely straight as it flew towards Gus. Jaw's wide open and pointy fangs were headed right below his best friend's belt. The ADD part of Shawn's brain thought, off task, how much it would _hurt_ if the snake reached its destination.

Gus for his part screamed the girliest scream Shawn had ever heard and swung the knife wildly with his eyes closed. Shawn watched in astonishment as the knife was swung right across the monster's neck, severing it. Golden monster dust exploded from the creature's neck, showering Gus in what Shawn dubbed 'monster guts'.

His friends mouth was wide open, his eyes the size of saucers. He didn't even complain about the monster guts that were all over his cloths.

"Dude, you did it!" Shawn cheered.

Gus slowly turned his head towards him, "_That_ was the single most terrifying thing that's ever happened to me."

"Including having a gun pointed at your head?"

"The thing breathed fire!"

"Now would be a very good time for you to _help me_!" Atalanta growled from the other side of the room

Both boys turned their heads to look at Atalanta who was still locked in a deadly battle with Malinda. Their movements were so swift and so fast that even Shawn's eyes could barely keep up with them. But he did see the vines that had started to pop out of the floor to grow around Atalanta's legs. She fought them off, somehow still managing to stay on her feet and keep up her fast swings and dodges. But the vines were growing both faster and thinker- hence the reason Shawn and Gus should stop gawking and help.

"The knife, buddy!" Shawn pointed at Gus's hand which was still gripping the knife. Snapping out of his trance, Gus bent over and slashed through the vines. Maybe it was the Celestial Bronze metal that helped because once the plants were cut, they stayed cut. As soon as Gus's feet were free, he rushed over to Shawn and hacked through his bonds.

That was a cry out in pain that made Shawn snap his head towards the demigod fight and pray to every god he remembered that it hadn't been Atalanta that was hurt.

Maybe the gods were listening because they watched as Malinda gripped her arm, a look of pain flickering across her face. Atalanta wasted no time in kicking crazy lady's legs out from under her, sending the demigod to the floor with a thud. Atalanta stood above her, breathing heavily.

Shawn's legs felt numb as he moved towards the demigods. Gus followed.

Atalanta had taken a step back from Malinda, her large knife being swung blindly, "NO!" She wailed. "My queen- oh, forgive me my queen!"

"What queen?" Atalanta demanded.

Malinda stopped her swinging to look up at Atalanta. A crazy smile formed on her face as she took the knife and threw it, ninja star style, at her face. With a yelp, Atalanta deflected the blade so it didn't go through her skull. Unfortunately, it was able to graze her cheek, leaving a dark red gash on her face.

Gus looked like he was going to puke right there, and ran out of the room to do so. Atalanta just gave an irritated growl and held her sword right between Malinda's eyes, "You're under arrest."

Lassiter and Juliet decided to run in at that moment, guns drawn as they surveyed the scene. Shawn might be dumb enough to have come in the house unprotected, but he sent a quick text to Juliet telling her the address and to come _now_. That had happened sometime when Atalanta and Malinda were talking. Their eye's landed on Shawn, then Atalanta, then Malinda who was glaring at all of them.

"What, in the name of all things holy happened in here?!" Lassiter demanded as he walked over to the little group, being mindful to keep out of the way of the Ball Skis.

"We fought," Atalanta stated, not once taking her eyes off the crazed demigod. "I won."

Shawn raised his hand, "I was attack by a fire-breathing snake."

"And _I_ killed it!" Gus's muffled voice came from the other room.

Juliet was looking at Shawn, her face etched out in concern. Of course she couldn't come over and celebrate, share a little kiss, then worry about his health. That would have to wait for later.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Natalie Bact and Josh Briddle," Lassiter stated finally, cuffing Malinda. He looked around the room till his eyes once again fell on Shawn and Atalanta. "Adequate job."

They gave small huffed laughs. Shawn looked at Atalanta and with a smirk and held his fist up for her. She smiled brightly and pounded it lightly, "Gus will be jealous."

Shawn laughed and allowed himself at actually look at Atalanta. She had a newly bleeding gash on her left cheek, a split lip, and a few cuts and scrapes from rolling on the splintered floor. Other than that, she looked relatively unscathed.

"That's going to leave a nasty scar," Shawn said as he pointed to the gash.

Atalanta scowled, "Nah. A little bit of water will fix me right up. Hurts like Hades, though."

"Water?"

"Daughter of Poseidon," At Shawn's blank look she elaborated. "I can heal myself with water."

"Oh," Shawn shrugged. "Seems legit."

Juliet walked over and handed Atalanta a rag, "Here; I know Gus's fear of blood. You might want to talk to him."

Atalanta accepted the rag and she and Shawn walked over to where Gus was leaning against the wall. He didn't look too banged up, just some golden dust from when the Ball Ski exploded.

"Oh dear gods," he was mumbling. He looked at Atalanta, "Is this what demigods go though?!"

"On a regular basis," She replied.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry I ever _wanted_ to be a demigod."

Atalanta smiled brightly and punched Gus on the shoulder- hard, "Come on. I'm really in the mood for some burgers."


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or Percy Jackson. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Okay, so this is the last chapter (more of an Epilogue, really) I had fun writing this story and I'm kinda sad it's over :(**

* * *

Atalanta POV

The case was finally done. After three and a half days, they'd finally caught Malinda Crazy Stone. Lassiter and Juliet recounted the whole case to the Chief and only the Chief, leaving out the small details.

Like about the Gods and Monsters.

After telling the Chief about the case, and after a congratulations speech and such, Atalanta voted for burgers. It was kind of a thing with her, Percy, Thalia, and Nico after the whole quest in the underworld to get the sword of Hades. Even if it wasn't the same people, it was still tradition.

"And you killed it?" Lassiter asked in surprise.

Gus nodded his head, a smug look on his face, "Oh yeah. And it was no big deal. That snake didn't know who he was messing with."

"This was after he screamed like a girl and started crying about never being able to see me again," Shawn added as he shoved some fries in his mouth.

"That's not what happened," Gus stated with a look towards his friend.

"And while they took out one snake, I was taking out a person that could actually wield a weapon," Atalanta stated cheerfully. "I'm pretty sure that I won."

"But we're mortals," Shawn pointed out.

"And I killed the snake," Gus added.

"While we were left to look at evidence," Juliet reminded with a glare towards all of them.

At least they all had the decency to look sheepish, "Sorry, Jules."

"I was just following a hunch," Atalanta mumbled into her straw as she took a sip of soda.

"Well it was still a pretty good job," Lassiter admitted, though reluctantly. "For a case with crazy gods and monsters- I'm sure _protocol_ didn't need to be followed this _one_ _time_."

"Lassie ditching protocol?" Shawn asked in surprise. "Never thought I'd see the day."

"What happened to Malinda anyway?" Gus asked after taking a bite of his burger.

"Insane asylum," Juliet answered. "They're keeping her drugged up and under intense lock and key. By the way… what _happened_ to her?"

Everyone looked at Atalanta expectantly who was munching on her fries, "What? You mean the part with her going bonkers? Well, uh, how do I put this? There's this power the children of Dionysus can do which is manipulating people's states of minds. Like, making them mad. I think she tried it on a monster or something and it backfired." She shrugged, "Yeah. That makes sense."

Lassiter frowned, "So… are there a bunch of you people?"

"Demigods are what we _people_ preferred to be called," Atalanta grumbled. "And yeah. There are around two hundred kids at the camp I go to in Long Island. A safe place where monsters can't get us. Unless we go into the woods. That place is stocked with monsters."

"And the gods all exist," Juliet clarified.

Atalanta looked down at her burger, suddenly self-conscious. "Yeah. And all the myths you've heard about, Hercules, Daedalus, and the Minotaur - weren't myths. They actually happened. Well, they kind of changed throughout the years, but most of the stories are accurate."

"That's… weird," Lassiter stated.

"I think it's cool," Shawn argued. "I mean, being a demigod-"

"Is dangerous," Atalanta frowned slightly. "I've almost died so many time that I've lost count after the first day at my camp."

Gus shivered slightly, "Yeah, after today I don't think a demigod life would be a life for me."

Atalanta perked up, "If you were a demigod, you'd run away from anything with teeth."

"Hey!" Gus frowned before shrugging. "Probably."

"So what now?" Shawn asked after a few minutes of silence. "I mean, I don't want you to leave or anything, but you live on the other side of the country. How are you getting there?"

"I'm not driving her or paying for a plane ticket," Lassiter piped up.

Atalanta shuddered at the word 'plane'. Uh, yeah, no. Planes were not something the daughter of Poseidon was ever going to take to get home. Zeus would shoot her out of the sky within the first couple of minutes in the air. There was only one exception, and that was on her first quest to return the lightning bolt. Zeus wouldn't dare shoot the plane down while a few children were handling his master bolt.

Just the thought of takeoff made her sick, "No planes," Atalanta shuddered again. "And I don't know."

The feeling of being sick hadn't left her stomach. She looked at her almost finished burger which made her stomach even more upset. With a frown Atalanta rubbed her head which had began to throb slightly. A tingling sensation spread throughout her appendages and she had just enough time to say 'Oh!' before her world went black.

Atalanta came through sitting on the ground at the familiar setting of the Camp Half-Blood woods and her back to the tree she was sitting against three days ago. She smiled slightly and took a deep breath through the nose and out the mouth. It was fun solving a murder case and hanging out with fake Psychic detectives, but it was great to be back. She kind of wondered what their reactions were to her vanishing right in front of them.

She stood up, wobbled slightly before gaining her balance, and turned around in a complete circle, her mind going blank on how to get back. Muttering a curse in Greek, Atalanta knocked on multiple trees trying to wake up a Dryad for directions. She got a lot of acorns and pine cones dropped on her head in the process, but finally managed to wake up _one_ nice tree spirit who pointed the way back to camp.

Atalanta wondered if the Ares cabin knew she was in on the stink bomb incident, or if Lou Ellen had taken the fall for both of them. Well, she'd know in a few minutes.

And even though she'd almost died on the case, and a few monsters attacked, _and_ she'd told her secret to a few mortal police…

It was still fun being transported to California.

Shawn POV

"So what now?" Shawn asked after a few minutes of silence. "I mean, I don't want you to leave or anything, but you live on the other side of the country. How are you getting there?"

"I'm not driving her or paying for a plane ticket," Lassiter piped up. Well, don't be heartless or anything.

"No planes," Atalanta shuddered. "And I don't know."

Eh, it wasn't really the time to figure out how she was getting home, anyway. After the past three days- learning about all the hard things she goes through on a daily basis- Shawn already decided to give her a day of fun. Maybe the amusement park- or the aquarium! Well, would she want to go to an aquarium? She could probably talk to fish, which meant that they'd just be whining about being put in the fish tanks and getting gawked at by people on a regular basis. Not a very relaxing trip.

Suddenly, Atalanta turned very pale and she held her hand to her forehead. Shawn was about to ask what was wrong, when she mumbled an 'Oh!' and vanished right in front of their eyes.

Everyone stared at the empty seat; Gus looking like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. Lassiter's burger actually fell out of his hands and Juliet's hands were coving her mouth. Shawn for his part kept eating his fries.

"Guess we aren't going to the aquarium," he pointed out to no one.

Lassiter took a deep breath and stood up from his chair. Without words, the man walked away from the table. Juliet shot Gus and Shawn an apologetic look before standing up as well and walking with her partner to his car.

Gus and Shawn were not one's to waist food, so they put everything- even Lassiter and Juliet's food- in a container before going to the Psych office.

Later that night, Shawn got a package.

He plopped the black and hot pink Furby on Gus's desk, scaring the man out of his underwear. Shawn laughed at the thing came flying at his head, and wondered how Gus was going to get rid of Enrique II without Atalanta being there.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! Hope you enjoyed the story! Review :)**

**Guess which god sent Atalanta on the trip to California and you get cookies. (::)**

**Also, don't forget to check out the sequel: Demigod Cases Suck**

**(For anyone who read the story with 'Carly' as my OC, please keep in mind that I have changed her name. Thank you)**


End file.
